Not to be Acknowledged
by notxherex
Summary: Francis shows up with a drunk Arthur at Antonio's home. While alone with Arthur, the Spaniard gives in to his wanting.


Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.

All characters belong to Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

Opening the door with a goofy smile on his face was something Antonio always did, always found easy to do, and the smile would usually stay in place after seeing his visitor.

This time around, his trademark smile faltered.

"Bonjour, Antonio!" A smiling Francis greets as he gives a quick wave with his left hand before quickly putting it back on his companions hand that was currently slung around his shoulder. "Arthur drank a little too much tonight and I can't quite carry him all the way to either of the places each of us our staying." His expression turns apologetic, "I need to take care of him, before he gets sick."

Pause.

"Why did you bring him here though?"

"Oh come on, Toni! Your place is the closes to the bar, you know that. Can't you put aside your annoyance just for a little while?"

Antonio sighs, not happy at all with the outcome. His frown gives away to a neutral thinning of the lips after he sighs and agrees to let Francis bring Arthur into his home. Francis, deciding that his dear, drunk friend needs a comfortable place to sleep-plus be where he can reach him later without Antonio bothering them- takes Arthur to the guest bedroom before the Spaniard can say anything about the Englishman staying on the couch.

Letting out angry mumbling under his breath, Antonio follows the two blondes and watches Arthur's face as he is put down on the bed in a comfortable position, the pillows giving his head some leverage.

"He's already asleep?"

"Yes," Francis breathes out, smitten by the innocent look on his friend's sleeping face. Antonio isn't listening as he too continues to watch Arthur.. "He was rather tired, it is why he happened to get drunk so easily without me barely drinking anything." He chuckles and stands up.

"I'll be back." Francis voice reaches the tan man through any beginnings of thoughts he would be having of the Englishman. No matter how annoyingly good they may have been or entertainingly bad. "You don't mind if I use your bathroom, do you?"

Antonio glares at Francis back as he leaves the room, he'd have to stay in the room with Arthur because, if he was so drunk, he'd have to make sure the Briton didn't die or the Frenchman would hate him forever. Yes, that was why Antonio was staying in the room, and sitting down close to Arthur was only a precaution in case Antonio was forced to help him.

The brunette nods to himself and his face relaxes as he leans down towards Arthur's face just to make sure that the drunkard was breathing.

Putting his hands on either side of Arthur to balance himself, Antonio feels his heart pound slowly in his chest as if he was going to wake the blonde up and get caught.

Would Arthur understand he was only checking his breathing for Francis' sake?

"Probably not," Antonio whispers, "this stubborn, annoying eyebrows."

Arthur's breath ghosts over his lips, making him shiver in what he'll never admit is sheer delight. His heart beats a little faster and stops at the small whine that leaves the man under him. Antonio's urge to close the small gap between him and the other man takes control of him and, before he can convince himself that it is bad idea- not that it was even an idea as much as it was an instinct, kisses the lips of his once enemy.

Bliss surrounds his heart and mind in the mere seconds his lips caress Arthur's.

Lips which caress back.

Opening his eyes, Antonio pulls back enough to break the kiss but not enough to not feel the drunk's breath on his face. Their eyes meet, an emerald green looking back into an olive shade.

"Antonio?" Arthur's voice slurs the tiniest bit.

"You're dreaming." Antonio finds is his only response for this situation, and closes the gap again. Only this time, it is a mere touch of the lips, a peck. Nothing more and nothing less.

Arthur nods, closing his eyes as Antonio finally pulls away and stands up to move away to the window just in time for Francis to come back and thank him for watching over Arthur.

"I know how much you'd rather not do so." He chuckles and throws another apologetic look.

"Si, so actually decide against it next time you even think of bringing him over here." Antonio smiles at his friend, letting him know it's okay. It is not like he would kick the Frenchman out or deny him shelter just because of the Englishman. "It's alright. Just make sure he gets his rest. I don't want a grumpy Eyebrows shouting in the morning."

At the sound of Francis' voice, Arthur opens his eyes again and calls for him. The Frenchman sits beside Arthur on the bed and leans down to hug him.

Looking over the long-haired man's shoulder, the Briton's eyes meet the Spaniard's again and they both know that the kiss was anything but a dream. Arthur couldn't be fooled just because he was drunk, and Antonio couldn't pass it off as something that did not matter to him himself.

But, that didn't mean it had to be acknowledged.

* * *

AN: My first SpUK fic and I'm kinda happy with it! Lately, I have been falling in love with this pairing but it hurts because there's merely not enough! Also, I was inspired to write this while listening to SNK OST. Weird, huh?

I'd like reviews on this especially because I don't know if I'm too comfortable with writing Spain ;A;

Thank you and have a good day/night!


End file.
